History
by nokcha-tea
Summary: A year can change people quite a bit. But some things never change. Reuniting with a friend with benefits might have its perks, but Molly would very much like to keep her new temporary job back at Hogwarts. But with one reunion, that simple wish might get a lot harder. **Suggestive themes. Sirius x OC


I saw it coming. I'd already mentally prepared myself for it. But of course, nothing _really_ beats the actual experience of seeing him again after a year. But I hadn't exactly been expecting Sirius to be carted into the Hospital Wing with singed hairs (yes, the hairs on his head, his brows, his lashes—the lot of it), second-degree burns on his arms, and splotchy blue patches of skin.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Didn't even realize it was you until I noticed you weren't our lovely dear Poppy. Had to rub my eyes to make sure Poppy hadn't turned _years_ younger somehow," Sirius rambled.

"She's probably got more energy than me to deal with the lot of you every year and not quit. I thought you'd have calmed a bit down by now since I first met you," I sighed. The hours and hours of studying to be a Healer was gruesome but necessary, and it had caught up with me since I'd graduated all spry and ready to pursue my career goals as a young, independent woman. But the memories of my last year at Hogwarts came creeping back. But the particularly humorous one of our first meeting made me snort. "Even after a year, I'm fixing your fuckups. Remember? You'd been fooling around with that gang of yours, and if I remember correctly—you tried to charm your cock bigger after some poor bird remarked on your skills after a night."

"Oi, that's a sensitive subject, you know. But I _suppose_ I'm glad you happened to be in the common room to help me fix it up without humiliating myself with Pomfrey. You know, boys will be boys," Sirius said cheekily. I raised a brow and looked straight into his eyes. He seemed to falter a little.

But yes. It had been almost two years now since we'd first met formally. It had been after a no strings attached hookup after a party in the Gryffindor common room. I'd snuck downstairs and warmed myself by the fire for a bit until a _very_ panicked Sirius Black had come sneaking down the stairs early in the morning with his arse bare in the moonlight and a towel hiding an enormous erection. Enormous as in _enormous_. Like almost one meter enormous. And being fairly deft at charms, our first meeting consisted of restoring Sirius's genitals to its normal, adequate size while being vaguely buzzed.

"Well, usually, most wizards and witches avoid toying with their body parts, even if they might feel inadequate," I hummed. "Too afraid to fuck things up, you know?"

"Well, by fucking up one thing, I guess I learned to fuck."

I paused while dabbing a hair-regrowth potion on his brows. Did he really just say that? Sirius was grinning. Well, he'd certainly grown more confident in the year I'd been gone.

You might be wondering what exactly I'm mentally rolling my eyes at. Well, it's a bit complicated. We weren't _dating_, per se. But we were... fornicating. I'd been a stressed-out sixth year in need of no strings attached tension relief, and he'd been a pretty cute but insecure fifth year who just wanted to learn the ropes. I liked cute boys, so I'd been willing. He listened to my problems, and I to his. We were, as people might call it, friends with benefits. We learned lots together of what we liked in bed and how to communicate it well. We worked well together. Boys my age and older sometimes felt too embarrassed to actually talk things out, thinking they could figure out the female body all by themselves.

But near graduation, I ended things. We both expected it, and it was amicable. We didn't stay in touch, but we were still friends. And even now, especially with him acknowledging our history together, it was comfortable. Laughable even. Oh how things had come full circle.

I smiled.

"Don't know what you're talking about. You should fix your vulgar language, you know," I said, feigning innocence. I dabbed a different potion on his rippled arms with dispersed scars and somewhat recently healed over scratches, trying to get the vibrant blue to return to normal. I wondered a bit how he got these scars. He wasn't injured nearly as much since I'd seen him before. And I marveled a little (secretly, of course) at his toned body. Even after a year, he'd grown significantly enough. He'd been a much slimmer boy when they first began their relationship. "How did you even get these injuries anyway?"

"Potions accident. Just figuring out some kinks in our latest invention, you know?" Sirius said vaguely, clearly not detailing exactly what shenanigans he and his gang were up to.

"Mhm. Well, I've treated your injuries the best I can for now. I'm going to give you some potion to spread on your burns and some painkillers. I'll need you to stay the night at the least so Pomfrey can check you out when she comes back tomorrow morning. Let me know if it's too hot or cold and i"ll adjust the temperature accordingly."

As Sirius watched me carefully rub a cool liquid over his burns on his neck, I refused to look him in the eyes again. I thought to myself that it would just make the job harder. I would like to keep the only opportunity to gain experience being as assistant Healer, thank you very much.

A short blast of air blew into my eyes. Forgetting my resolve, I glared up at him. We stared silently. He moved his face closer to mine.

I remembered the countless nights of sweaty bodies intertwined and frenzied meetings in empty classrooms and even the prefect's bathroom we'd managed to sneak into in the middle of the night. I remembered how our lips and tongues danced together so merrily. I remembered loads of things.

I bit my lip as his warm breath fluttered over my mouth. I almost moved to kiss him myself. Almost. I caught myself.

I couldn't tell if he noticed. But instead of closing the remaining distance, he moved his face toward my arm clutching his and sighed. "I missed you, Molly," He murmured, his lips pressed against my forearm.

Well, we'd see how long I could hold this job for.


End file.
